Se acabo la rutina
by SokuRoxel
Summary: Xion esta cansada de la aburrida rutina tipica de un estudiante...hasta que algo cambiara su vida tal y como la conocia. ¿Se arepentira de todas esas veces que deseo vivir en mundos de fantasia?. Xion-Axel (en un principio...), Xemnas-Saix (solo va a ser nombrado), Larxene-Axel (puede) y...puede que salga alguna que otra pareja sobre la marcha como Xion-Roxas o Xion-Ven.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo primero de todo: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi si no a Xemn...esto...queria decir a Tetsuya Nomura **_

_**Las personalidades de los personajes no son, en su mayoria, parecidas a las del juego**_

_**Dicho esto, disfruten de la lectura ^.^**_

* * *

Todos los días, absolutamente todos son como una mala copia del anterior.

Eso era lo que siempre he pensado hasta que por fin llego un día que se salia de esta asfixiante rutina de cualquier estudiante.

* * *

(POV XION)

Dia 1

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de un recreo excesivamente corto, como siempre, y todos subimos a nuestras respectivas clases, como siempre, yo llegue la primera a mi clase, como siempre.

Todo parecía normal: papeles y tizas tirados por el suelo, algunos pupitres descolocados, todo el material escolar disperso en las mesas, abrigos en el suelo, estuches al otro lado de las ventanas... (en mi clase esto es normal ¿qué pasa?)

No tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que había algo fuera de lo normal en mi clase, y no me refiero a que algún alumno se haya quedado para estudiar para los exámenes finales, no, esto era aun más extraño.

Justo delante de mi se manifestó de buenas a primeras un agujero negro, el cual empezaba a "engullirme" poco a poco.

_¡Socorrooo! _El miedo me invadió, ni siquiera se de donde saque las fuerzas para gritar.

_¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Á que vienen esos gritos? _escuche una voz al otro lado de la puerta de clase.

Ventus entro en el aula, el pobre no salia de su asombro al ver como desaparecia dentro de aquel "agujero"

_¿Pero que diablos? ¡Xion!

_¡Cuidado! _grite cuando vi que Ventus se había acercado peligrosamente a aquel agujero en un intento inutil de ayudarme pero...demasiado tarde ,ya que, por desgracia, se había acercado lo suficiente como para que el agujero empezase a devorarle a el también

_¡Mierda! _Maldijo Ventus

_Eso digo yo: mierda...para eso te podías haberte quedado quietecito

_¡Intentaba ayudarte!

_Pues ya ves lo bien que te ha salido, ahora los dos estamos atrapados en sea lo que sea esto y... _No pude terminar mi queja ya que aquel agujero había terminado de engullirme.

Oí la voz de Ventus de fondo, pero no logre entender lo que decía.

Pronto no pude escuchar absolutamente nada, el miedo comenzaba a invadirme...dentro del agujero estaba escalofriantemente oscuro.

En pocos segundos, que me parecieron horas, perdí la consciencia tras sentir como si me hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una sarten.

DIA 2

Cuando recobre la consciencia lo primero que sentí nada más levantarme fué un intenso dolor en la parte de atras de la cabeza, en ese momento me senti totalmente desorientada.

Estaba segura de que eso no era mi clase...para nada...me encontraba en un callejón.

¿Qué hacia ahí?.

No lo sabia.

Solo sabia que tenia miedo...y hambre, tambien tenia hambre

Mire a mi alrrededor intentando inutilmente localizar a Ven, sin exito.

_Es estraño _pensaba _ ¿donde se ha metido?...si el estaba a mi lado en ese momento ¿porqué no esta aqui?

Seguí haciendome preguntas de las cuales no obtenía respuesta como: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Como volvere? ¿Me habre acordado de apagar el gas?...vale esa última no me la hice...es para rellenar hueco.

_Aaahrr _ me queje despues de un buen rato pensando _me duele demasiado la cabeza...debe ser por la poca costumbre de pensar _Soltaba bromas estupidas para no entrar en panico en aquel preciso instante.

En ese momento solo tenia un objetivo en mente: Dejar de hacerme preguntas que no voy a poder responder por mi cuenta e ir a buscar yo misma las respuestas...menos la del gas...esa ya me la puedo responder yo.

* * *

**_Si...ha sido corto...pero el siguiente sera bastante más largo _**

**_Lo prometo :3_**

**_(perdonen mis intentos de "humor o broma" pero esque ya no sabia como rellenar el capitulo...)_**

**_Acuerdense de dejar reviews ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! :3**_

_**Lo primero de todo: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi si no a Xemn...esto...queria decir a Tetsuya Nomura **_

_**Las personalidades de los personajes no son, en su mayoria, parecidas a las del juego**_

_**Dicho esto, disfruten de la lectura ^.^**_

* * *

Tras unos minutos inspeccionando pude sacar una conclusión: Esa no era mi ciudad.

Vale, no soy muy observadora

Pregunté a la dependienta de una tienda de dulces donde me encontraba.

_Villa Crepúsculo..._me decía a mi misma _ no recuerdo que esta ciudad este cerca de la mía.

Cuando fui a comprar algo de comida me llevé un buen palo...platines...no euros.

Si el estar en una ciudad desconocida es malo, estar en una ciudad en la que usan una moneda diferente es todavía peor.

Saber que el poco dinero que llevaba conmigo no me serviría de nada me angustiaba...pero fue peor cuando mire al cielo y vi que el sol se estaba poniendo.

No tenia a donde ir, no tenia nada y lo único que podía hacer era deambular sin rumbo por aquella ciudad, y eso fue lo que hice.

_¡Ey! _ mientras deambulaba ,cual zombie, por la ciudad oí voz que no supe localizar _¡Aquí! _ entonces vi de donde provenía la voz

Un chico alto, vestido completamente de negro, de pelo azulado y bastante largo, tanto que en un principio pensé que era una chica, pero en cuanto se acerco toda duda se disipó...era un chico...de unos 18 años más o menos.

Estuve a punto de salir corriendo, el me daba miedo, entre sus ojos amarillos tan escalofriantes y aquella cicatriz en forma de "X" que le cruzaba la cara tenia una imagen de delincuente...y de los peligrosos.

No me hacia ninguna gracia encontrarme, en una ciudad prácticamente desierta (porque en el tiempo que llevaba allí apenas había visto gente) a un chico con una pinta tan peligrosa, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacar una navaja y quien sabe lo que pasaría entonces.

El chico empezó a caminar hacia mi al ver que no reaccionaba a sus llamadas.

_Nunca te había visto por aquí antes _ decía

se acerco hasta quedar justo en frente miá

_¿eres nueva?

Me limite a asentir

_Ya veo _hizo una pausa y se dispuso a decir algo más, pero en ese momento se escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de mi estomago.

No había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno...me había saltado la comida y la merienda.

El peli-azul se rio y yo agache la cabeza abergonzada.

_Valla, parece que alguien no ha comido hoy

Me limite a negar con la cabeza

Aquel chico saco de dentro de uno de sus bolsillos un sándwich

_Tienes hambre ¿no? _pregunto levantando una ceja

Yo asentí

_Ummm...¿Lo quieres? _pregunto alzando el sándwich

Yo volví a asentir

_¿Y que gano yo?

Me encogí de hombros ya que no tenia nada que ofrecer.

_Esto es como hablar con una pared _dijo ligeramente molesto _ bueno anda...toma _me lanzo el sándwich, el cual atrape en el acto _ya nos veremos _ el peli-azul se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

_Gracias _dije para el cuello de la camisa

_¡Valla! Si sabes hablar _dijo con fingida sorpresa mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarme_ No hay de que _dijo guiñándome un ojo para luego seguir su camino.

Agradecía enormemente aquel sándwich, y lo hice durar todo lo que pude.

Al menos ya no tenia hambre.

Cuando me acabe la comida fui a una pequeña estación de tren que había en el punto más alto de la ciudad (me llamó la atención la enorme torre que se alzaba sobre dicha estación) y me puse a mirar los destinos de todos los trenes. Todavía tenia la esperanza de volver pero...no hubo suerte.

Después de merodear un rato por la estación encontré unas escaleras con un cartelito que ponía "NO PASAR" pero pasé olímpicamente de el y subí las escaleras.

Las escaleras daban a parara a la parte más alta de la torre de la estación. Al tejado.

Me senté con desgana y mire la puesta de sol

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? _me preguntaba

Mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos alguien se acercaba a mi sigilosamente

_¡Ey, Xion! _ alguien me grito al oído

Pegue un buen salto debido al susto

_¡Jo-der! Ven, que susto me has pegado ¿donde narices estabas? _dije recuperándome del susto

_Pues estaba explorando la ciudad hasta que te vi subiendo las escaleras, que por si no te has dado cuenta...hay un cartelito que pone "NO PASAR"

_Pufff _di a entender que no me importaba muco

_Tu misma _dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado _ ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora Xion?

_No se, no se, no se _dije con desesperación _ ¿qué quieres que haga? No se que hacer, no se como he llegado aquí y no se como volver _ Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar, en ese momento no sabia nada.

_y... si yo te respondo a todo eso _ dijo Ventus con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba la cabeza para consolarme

_¡¿Qué?! _ dije sorprendida _ ¿sabes como volver?

Esa era la unica respuesta que realmente queria saber

_Aaajá

Yo me levanté contenta al oír la noticia...pero al levantarme tan rápido me mareé, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo dándome un golpe considerable en la frete.

Y...otra vez inconsciente

Con tantos golpes voy a quedarme más tonta de lo que ya soy.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer ^.^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Dejen reviews :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo primero de todo: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi si no a Xemn...esto...queria decir a Tetsuya Nomura **_

_**Las personalidades de los personajes no son, en su mayoria, parecidas a las del juego**_

_**Dicho esto, disfruten de la lectura ^.^**_

* * *

Poco a poco fui recobrando la consciencia y cuanto más despierta estaba mayor era mi dolor de cabeza, era como si alguien me hubiese golpeado con un martillo el la cabeza.

.

_joder...que dolor _me quejaba.

.

_Pues la próxima vez ten más cuidado y no te levantes tan rápido _la voz de Ven martilleaba en mis oídos _que si no un día de estos te rompes la cabeza.

.

_Dejame en paz.

.

_Tu veras.

.

A pesar de mi aturdimiento no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que el escenario había cambiado.

Ya no estábamos en aquella torre, no, ahora estaba echada en la cama de una habitación blanca, cuya pintura se estaba cayendo a cachos y dejaba ver numerosas humedades.

.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí? _pregunté.

.

_Te traje aquí con la ayuda de un amigo...

.

_¿Un amigo?

.

_Ya ha echo amigos...que rapidez _pensé _espera...puede ser que el sepa donde estamos...

.

_si.

.

_¿Pero qu...? _no pude acabar la frase ya que en ese momento entró un chico rubio clavado a Ventus.

.

_¿Ya esta despierta? Menos mal, ya me tenia preocupado _ Aquel chico se acercó a nosotros hasta quedarse justo al lado de Ventus.

.

_...

.

Se hizo el silencio.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

_Dios, me he tenido que dar un golpe muy grande...veo dos Ven.

.

Ventus y aquel "clon" suyo se miraron el uno a otro y se echaron a reir.

.

_Si, el golpe ha sido fuerte... _dijo Ventus.

.

_Pero no somos des Ventus...aunque no te voy a negar el echo de que nos parecemos bastante _aquel chico parecía divertirse _ Mi nombre es Roxas, encantado.

.

Roxas me tendió la mano como saludo.

.

_I-igualmente _dije algo atontada.

.

_Dios...se parecen demasiado _pensaba.

.

Intente levantarme de la cama pero un dolor insoportable en la cabeza hizo que, automáticamente, me volviese a echar, soltando maldiciones...por supuesto.

Me lleve una mano a la zona de la que provenía aquel dolor y lo que encontré fue un trozo de tela húmeda.

Mire mis manos.

Ya sabia porque la tela estaba húmeda.

Sangre...mi sangre.

Solté un grito ahogado.

.

Ventus, que ya conocía mi miedo irracional hacia la sangre, se sentó rápidamente en un lateral de la cama y puso una mano sobre mis ojos.

.

_No te preocupes, es solo un poco de sangre _Su tono de voz era seguro y tranquilizador.

.

El ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer cuando me daban estos "ataques".

.

_N-no es so-solo un poco _ empezaba a costarme respirar.

.

Realmente me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Tenia ganas de salir corriendo y no me importaba que eso no ayudase en nada.

Ventus agarro mi mano.

.

_Tranquila, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando pasa esto.

.

_No puedo, joder ¡No puedo! _Ya había entrado en un ataque de histeria.

.

_Claro que puedes, tu siempre puedes _Me animaba Ventus.

.

_¿Que es lo que le esta pasando? _ Roxas parecía estar bastante preocupado.

.

_Cuando ve sangre le dan ataques de ansiedad _contesto Ventus _... ¿Podrías conseguir una bolsa de plástico?

.

_Ah, si, espera un momento _ Roxas salio de la habitación con la misma delicadeza de un ejercito romano en pleno combate.

.

Unos segundos más tarde Roxas volvió a entrar en la habitación y le dio la bolsa a Ventus.

Ventus me puso la bolsa en la boca.

.

_Coge todo el aire que puedas

.

Lo hice.

.

_Ahora suéltalo...tranquila...mirame a los ojos...vamos, tranquila...sigue mi respiración...así.

.

Tras unos minutos, Ventus logro que mi ataque de ansiedad frenara, como siempre.

Yo ya estaba más tranquila...y cansada.

.

_¿Siempre le pasa eso cuando ve sangre? _pregunto Roxas que se encontraba apoyado al en el marco de la puerta.

.

_Solo si es mucha cantidad o le pilla por sorpresa... como ahora. _aclaró Ventus.

.

_Entonces...ahora que ya lo sabe ¿no dará muchos problemas al ponerle la venda? _pregunto Roxas.

.

_...En un principio no..._ Dijo Ventus dudoso.

.

_Bueno, sera mejor que la dejemos descansar...dentro de poco vendrá a ponerle la venda.

.

Antes de que ambos saliesen de la habitación Ventus se giro:

.

_Ah, es verdad...¡Xion!

.

_¿Si?

.

_Me debes un jersey del uniforme...que esas manchas de sangre ya no se quitan.

.

Toque el trozo de tela que tenia atado en la cabeza.

.

_Si, mi jersey ha sido tu "venda provisional"...esta te la guardo éh _dijo sacándome la lengua al final de la frase.

.

Simplemente me reí y también le saque la lengua.

.

_Sera posible _dijo Ventus fingiendo indignación mientras salia de la habitación junto con Roxas

* * *

_**Gracias por leer ^.^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Dejen reviews :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo primero de todo: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi si no a Xemn...esto...queria decir a Tetsuya Nomura **_

_**Las personalidades de los personajes no son, en su mayoria, parecidas a las del juego**_

_**Dicho esto, disfruten de la lectura ^.^**_

* * *

Me quede sola en aquella blanca habitación blanca durante tan solo 10 minutos.

.

Alguien entró en la habitación pero yo no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que empezó a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

.

_¿¡Que!? _ M e levante de golpe por el susto.

.

Al levantarme me encontré con unos ojos verdes que se limitaron a observarme.

.

_Veo que por fin te has despertado...Has estado inconsciente casi todo el día...tenias a la rubia muerta por los nervios _ Dijo aquella persona.

.

_¿A la ru...? _cuando me di cuenta de a quien se refería me eche a reír.

.

_Ven odia que le llamen "rubia" _pensé.

.

_Siéntate, que tengo que ponerte una venda _dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.

Hice lo que me dijo, me senté en el borde de la cama.

.

Cuando vi aquel de pelo rojo como el fuego sacando un bote de desinfectante me quede estática.

.

_Esas cosas escuecen _pensaba _escuecen mucho.

.

El pelirrojo parecía divertirse al ver la cara que puse al ver aquel bote infernal.

.

_Tu no te muevas, ni grites...vamos a hacer esto por las buenas _decía mientras retiraba el jersey que hasta hacia poco usaba de "venda provisional".

.

_Uff...realmente es una herida bastante fea...

.

El pelirrojo empezó a curarme la herida con un algodón bañado en desinfectante.

.

En el mismo momento en el que ese objeto del infierno toco mi piel solté un grito ahogado y me limite a cerrar los ojos, poner muecas extrañas y agarrar las sabanas de la cama, en la que seguía sentada, como si no hubiese mañana.

.

Aquel chico dejo el algodón a un lado y se puso a rebuscar en el botiquín.

.

_Habría que ordenar esto... no hay quien encuentre nada _gruñía _ ¡Lo encontré! _ Dijo aparentemente satisfecho por haber encontrado lo que andaba buscando.

.

El pelirrojo saco de la desordenada caja unas pinzas pequeñas.

.

_¿Para que es eso? _pregunte algo desconcertada.

.

_Tienes algunas piedrecitas metidas en la herida...tengo que sacarlas.

.

Nada más ver la extraña mueca que hice al oír la noticia me dio algo de conversación para distraerme un poco y dejase de pensar en el dolor.

.

_...y entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la trampilla dándose un buen golpe con el listón de madera en el que se había estado apoyando..._Decía el chico alegremente _y... ya esta.

.

Ates de que me diese cuenta siquiera ya me había curado y vendado la herida.

.

_Ese chico realmente tiene mala suerte _dije aguantándome la risa.

.

_No, lo que pasa es que Roxas es muy torpe _ decía el mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ordenaba un poco el botiquín.

.

_¿Roxas?...el chico que tanto se parece a Ven.

.

_Erm...si supongo que se parecen bastante...por un momento confundí a Ventus con Roxas hace un buen rato.

.

_Yo cuando los vi juntos pensé que estaba alucinando por el golpe.

.

_El golpe ha sido fuerte...pero no creo que tanto como para tener alucinaciones _El joven cerro el botiquín ya más o menos ordenado y se levanto.

.

_Em...gracias..eh...¿Como...

.

_Axel _Contesto antes de que le formulase la pregunta _y ahora, la dejare descansar en sus aposentos hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo mi lady _ Dijo Axel haciendo una reverencia antes de salir.

.

_Que teatrero _ reí para mis adentros una vez se hubo ido.

* * *

**Este capitulo ha sido algo más corto por falta de inspiración :P**

**Axel: Lo tuyo son todo excusas ¬¬**

**Soku: Tu calla o en el siguiente cap te puedes dar por muerto**

**Axel: ¡Pero si acabo de aparecer! ¿¡Ya te quieres deshacer de mi!?**

**Soku: En mis historias siempre muere alguien...si no quieres ser tu portate bien**

**Axel: Si me matas docenas de fangirls querrán matarte ¿Lo captas?**

**Soku: ¿Me estas amenazando?**

***Xion entra en la habitación y golpea a ambos con una sartén***

**Xion: Se acabo la discusión de besugos...**

**.**

**Espero que, a pesar de ser cortito, les haya gustado**

**Dejen reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo primero de todo: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi si no a Xemn...esto...queria decir a Tetsuya Nomura **_

_**Las personalidades de los personajes no son, en su mayoria, parecidas a las del juego**_

_**Despues de este capitulo posiblemente tarde bastante más en actualizar debido al instituto...**_

_**Dicho esto, disfruten de la lectura ^.^**_

* * *

Ahora que Axel se había ido empecé a plantearme la posibilidad de levantarme y explorar el lugar en el que me encontraba pero mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado y entumecido como para ponerse en pie. Finalmente decidí que lo mejor y más sensato seria quedarme en la cama durmiendo.

.

_Conociéndome me perdería por el lugar mientras lo exploro _me decía a mi misma.

.

Tras unos pocos minutos reflexionando sobre que hacer mi vagancia venció, me recosté sobre la cama e intente conciliar el sueño.

.

POV Ventus.

.

_Me pregunto como se lo tomara Xion cuando se lo diga... le va a dar algo _decía Ventus mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los numerosos sofás que había en aquella enorme sala pintada de blanco...como todas las que habia visto hasta ahora.

.

_¿No se lo dijiste todavía?

.

_Se golpeo antes de que pudiese explicarle nada... se lo diré cuando se recupere.

.

_Sera lo mejor, ahora mismo estará un poco atontada por los sedantes que le pusimos.

.

_Dios...no se como se lo voy a explicar si nisiquiera yo me lo puedo acabar de creer.

.

_Es normal... en su día yo tampoco me lo creí...tarde bastante en asimilarlo _reía Roxas _pero tu te lo estas tomando mejor que yo.

.

_Esto es como la aventura de un videojuego _ Ventus estaba entusiasmado _ para mi esto no tiene nada de malo.

.

La expresión de Roxas cambio radicalmente: agacho la cabeza, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y una sonrisa cínica afloró en su boca.

.

_¿De verdad? ¿y tu familia?

.

_Estoy emancipado... y se podría decir que no tengo familia.

.

_¿Tus amigos?

.

_Tengo a Xion aqui.

.

Roxas cerro los puños y empezó a temblar de rabia.

.

_Ro... _ Ventus se levantó rápidamente para ir a ver que le sucedía a Roxas.

.

Ventus sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula seguido de un empujón que volvió a sentarle en el sofá.

.

_¿Pero que d... _una vez más no pudo terminar la frase.

.

_¡CALLA Y ESCUCHA! _Roxas gritó a todo pulmón dejando a Ventus todavía más perplejo.

.

Roxas se acerco al sofá y sujetó a Ventus por el cuello del polo de su uniforme.

.

_Esto...no...es...un...videojuego _Roxas escupió las palabras lentamente _ solo tienes una vida... y te garantizo que la vida que tendrás aquí y de ahora en adelante no sera precisamente agradable.

.

Ventus se llevó la mano la zona en la que había recibido el golpe, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

.

_¿¡Se puede saber a que viene ese cambio de actitud!? _se quejaba Ventus.

.

Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido como si no supiese de que estaba hablando y cesó su agarre sobre el polo de Ventus.

.

El brillo de los ojos de Roxas volvió.

.

_Yo...esto...lo siento...pero por favor...no vuelvas a sacar ese tema.

.

_¿Pero que demonios la pasa este chico? _pensaba Ventus.

.

En cuanto Ventus se recupero de su sorpresa una idea rondaba su mente.

.

Venganza

.

Roxas le había cruzado la cara sin miramientos y el no se iba a quedar quieto.

.

Ventus se encogió en el sofá y golpeo con ambas piernas el pecho de Roxas tirándolo al suelo si que este no pudiese hacer nada, tan solo soltar un grito ahogado.

.

_De acuerdo, no volveré a sacar el tema pero como se te ocurra volver a golpearme no me haré responsable de mis actos. _Decía Ventus mientras se levantaba del sofá y le tendía la mano a Roxas.

.

_Jum_ Una vez más apareció aquella sonrisa cínica.

.

Roxas agarró la mano de Ventus y con un movimiento rápido y certero se levanto y golpeo a Ventus en el cuello dejándolo automáticamente inconsciente.

.

Roxas sujeto a Ventus antes de que este ultimo cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo y lo sentó en uno de los sofás más cercanos.

.

_Ah, otra vez... _dijo Roxas sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

**¡Suceso inesperado! Mientras reescribía este capitulo me pareció muy aburrido narrar solo desde el punto de vista de Xion y decidí pasar a Ventus... a medida que avanzaba se me ocurrió una idea "¡Un personaje de doble personalidad!" yyyyy le toco a Roxas XD**

**Y gracias a esto muuuchas ideas empiezan a abordar mi mente... creo que su doble personalidad me va a dar bastante juego.**

**Roxas: Ahora la tomas conmigo TT-TT**

**Soku: Es tu culpa...por no caerme bien (?)**

**Ventus: ¿Qué la tomo contigo? Si no me equivoco fui yo el que acabo inconsciente ¬¬**

**Soku: Tu me caes bien, el problema es que me gusta que haya peleas entre los personajes *¬***

**Xion: Y también que esos personajes tengan accidentes como el de marearse, caerse y casi abrirse la cabeza...**

**Soku: Que rencorosa eres hija**

**Xion: Si te parece te doy las gracias**

**Soku: Ey, que tu me diste un sartenazo en el capitulo anterior ¡Y yo no me he quejado! (Porque estube dos días inconsciente...)**

**Axel: Yo sigo vivooo~ Todavía no me a pasado nadaa~**

**Soku: Si, bien matizado..."TODAVÍA"**

**.**

**Y tras esta bonita conversacion de besugos, cuyo único propósito es hacer de relleno, Roxas, Ventus y Xion empezaron a planear una . contra la tirana de la autora (?)**


End file.
